Miyu Hasegawa
|idol-school = Shooting Star Academy|idol-unit = Shooting Star Aces|image = Miyu_Hasegawa.png|imgsize=300px|idol-basic-coord = Brick Red Parade Coord|idol-aura = Glowing, bouncing spheres that leaves wavy brick red and light blue trails, pale yellow stars, and red wavy lines}}Miyu Hasegawa (長谷川みゆ Hasegawa Miyu) is a minor character in Aikatsu! Passion Stars and a main character in the first season of Aikatsu! Ace Stars. She is a pop-type idol who uses the brand Mecha PaniQ. She is a part of the Sparkle Team in Shooting Star Aces and was ranked 7th in the Ace Star Idol Selection. Bio Miyu was a victim of bullying at her old school because her interests were not like most of the other girls. While most the girls at her old school were interested in current, popular trends in fashion, music, and items, she was interested in '80s American fashion and toys as well as "kiddy" music. Due to the bullying, her older twin sister Rin had to constantly protect her. This eventually got so bad that she and Rin decided to transfer to a different school. Miyu often watched idols perform on TV to cheer her up because they looked like they were happy and having fun, and so she decided to take the transfer audition into Shooting Star Academy. For a while after she got into SS Academy, she was considered to be cold, unfriendly, and short-tempered. She only hung around with Rin, but eventually she warmed up and she made friends with the other SS Academy students. Personality Miyu is cold, uptight, and hostile at first, but becomes warmer, more relaxed, and friendlier once befriended. She is stubborn and hot-headed, not afraid to say what is on her mind. She also has a positive attitude most of the time. Miyu's cute side is shown when she is smiling or when she is being bashful in certain situations. Despite her having a quirky sense of humor and her cute appearance, she does not like being pestered and is easily scared. When scared, she hides behind either her older twin sister Rin, Yukiko, or Gekijou. Appearance Miyu has light skin, pale yellow eyes, and shoulder-length light blue hair tied up in twin tails with light gray bows. As a Shooting Star Academy student, she wears the standard uniform. When performing with her group, she wears the Shooting Star Aces/Sparkle Ace Star Coord. When performing solo, she wears the Fantasy-ic Night Room Coord. When not performing, she wears a Colorful Paint Trainer, a Paint Short Denim, and a pair of Colorful Dot Boots. Story WIP Relationships *'Rin Hasegawa:' Her twin sister. They have a very close bond and care for each other. *'Gekijou Nakamura:' As the leader of the Sparkle Team, as well as her being the Ace Star for the year, Miyu respects her. Gekijou and Miyu are shown to be good friends. *'Haruka Kiyoshi:' WIP *'Reika Kiyoshi:' WIP *'Yukiko Yamamoto:' WIP Performance Details WIP Trivia *Her Kirakiratter name is @Tsundere_Miyu-chan. Category:Idols Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:Pop Idols Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Minor Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aikatsu! Passion Stars Category:Aikatsu! Ace Stars